Solid-state drives may have a variety of benefits, such as speed and reliability that may be improved over conventional mechanical disk drives. However, the operational lifetime of a solid-state drive may be limited by memory wear, in which repeated reprogramming of the contents of memory causes the operation of the device to be degraded over time. Although solid-state drives may include memory controllers that manage the effects of memory wear, such controllers operate at the level of the drive and are not well-adapted for use in a hosted services environment.